The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika sebuah pertandingan dengan hadiah yang kelewat menggiurkan sampai di tangan sang deceiver muda, tidak ada yang tahu apakah kala itu mereka tengah mampus atau sedang sial saja.
1. Mekakushi Dan

"Hey, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, loh!" Kano Shuuya berkata sembari melambaikan kertas yang dibawanya, sebuah senyuman lebar mirip seringai tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apa? Apakah ada diskon di pusat perbelanjaan lagi?" Seto Kousuke menoleh, kedua mata cokelat mudanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

"Bukan, lebih baik dari itu!" Kano berseru sama bersemangatnya, melambaikan kertas yang menyerupai selembaran iklan yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang.

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan...?" Momo Kisaragi bertanya dengan nada ragu, memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dari tempatnya duduk selagi ia menatap Kano dengan sepasang mata cokelat tua yang dipenuhi kilatan penasaran.

"Tidak, coba lagi!" Seringai Kano melebar, jika itu mungkin, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hijau panjang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kritis yang menusuk. "Kido?" Panggilnya.

"Kau ... Mendapatkan pakaian gratis?" Kido Tsubomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, kau ini. Aku tahu kau lebih kreatif dari itu, Kido. Hibiya? Konoha?" Kano memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menoleh ke arah kedua laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatiakn gerak-gerik Kano dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu? Kau belum memberitahuku." Hibiya Amamiya memutar bola matanya.

"... Makan gratis sepuasnya...?" Konoha memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, membiarkan helai-helai putih rambutnya menutupi sepasang iris merah yang selalu hampa akan emosi.

Kano menggeleng, mulai tidak sabar dengan jawaban-jawaban dari rekan-rekannya. "Mary? Ene? Shintaro?" Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah tiga orang yang tersisa—dua sebenarnya, karena yang kedua tidak dapat dibilang _manusia_, biarpun dulunya ia memang manusia.

"Kau berulangtahun?" Kozakura Mary menaikkan sebelah alisnya, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti untuk membentuk senyum kaku ketika melihat Kano menghela napas, menggeleng sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah _Artificial Intelligence _yang kini menjerit-jerit dari tempatnya di ponsel Kisaragi Shintaro.

"Kau mendapatkan kekasih!"

Dan seruan Ene dibalas dengan tatapan kosong nan datar dari seluruh rekannya—kecuali Kano yang malah tertawa hampa sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa seperti ditusuk panah tak terlihat dan Shintaro yang mengerti penderitaan Kano secara luar dan dalam—seolah mereka semua bertanya: 'Memangnya ada yang mau sama orang seperti Kano?'.

"Ah..." Shintaro, satu-satunya anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Kano, menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, dahinya berkerut ketika ia berpikir. "Kau mendapatkan uang...?" Bahkan di telinganya, pernyataan itu malah menyerupai pertanyaan.

Seringai Kano kembali terkembang, "Hampir."

.

.

**The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe Cross-Over **Fanfiction with** no actual pairing, typo(s), Teiko!GoM, ** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Taraa~!" Kano berseru dengan bangga sembari menyorongkan selembaran iklan yang semula ia genggam ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang dengan cepat mendekatinya dan berusaha membaca apa yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut.

Kido, orang yang notabene disorongkan kertas oleh Kano, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika matanya menangkap kalimat demi kalimat yang tersusun di atas kertas tersebut. "Pertandingan basket jalanan?" Tanyanya, sembari mengerjap.

Kano mengangguk mengiyakan kata-katanya. "Aku yakin kita bisa menang! Dengan kemampuan mata kita!" Kano berseru dengan bersemangat, memberikan kertas tersebut ke Shintaro dan Seto yang menelaahnya dengan sangat serius seolah benda itu adalah harta karun yang sangat berharga.

Kido memutar bola matanya bergitu mendengar penjelasan Kano, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kano seolah pemuda itu adalah anak kecil yang perlu dinasehati."Itu namanya curang, Kano." Katanya, dengan nada pedas.

Kano memiringkan kepalanya, "... Hadiahnya 100 ribu yen dan ada hadiah hiburan juga untuk pemenang yang pertama sampai ketiga." Ujarnya, sembari menunjuk selembaran yang kini telah berpindah tangan ke Konoha dan Mary.

"Kapan kita mulai latihan?"

Kano menyeringai. Agak terlalu lebar dari seringai yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

**.**

"Kudengar ada lima posisi di dalam pertandingan basket. Bagaimana cara kita membaginya?" Seto mengerjap, mencoba mendribel bola berwarna oranye gelap dengan gurat-gurat hitam yang terasa berat di tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjengit ketika bola yang ia dribel lepas dari tangannya dan memantul tanpa arah.

Shintaro dengan sigap menangkap bola tersebut sebelum benda itu menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu dan membuat kerusakan. "Aku pernah bermain sewaktu di sekolah dulu ... Tetapi aku lupa caranya." Ia berkomentar, tidak membantu menjawab pertanyaan Seto.

"Kau payah, Master. Kau tidak perlu berbicara jika tidak tahu." Ene berseru dari ponsel Shintaro, menyembunyikan senyuman iseng yang tersulam di wajahnya dengan lengan jaket kebesaran yang ia kenakan. "Apakah di antara kalian ada yang bisa, maksudku benar-benar bisa dan mengerti luar-dalam, permainan basket selain Master yang tahu karena kurikulum sekolahnya atau selain tahu sekadarnya?" Tanya Ene.

Hampir serempak, kedelapan anggota Mekakushi-Dan tersebut menggeleng.

Ene hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan aura pesimis berlebihan ini? Kita masih bisa berlatih, kan?" Momo bertanya, memecah keheningan, tersenyum kaku ketika ia berkata demikian, kendati sebenarnya hatinya sudah menjeritkan fakta bahwa semua ini sia-sia saja.

"Sebenarnya, di poster ini, tertulis bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai sebulan lagi..." Hibiya angkat bicara, melambaikan selembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Dengan sukses membuat keheningan mencekam kembali menyelimuti basis Mekakushi-Dan tersebut.

Keheningan tersebut lalu dipecahkan oleh suara tawa Seto yang tibat-tiba, membuat beberapa orang berjengit karena terkejut dengan suara mendadak itu. Pemuda dengan rambut kelam tersebut tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih cemerlang. "Sebulan cukup. Jika kita mulai latihan sekarang." Katanya, dengan optimis yang agak berlebihan.

Tetapi toh, tujuh kata itu telah cukup untuk memotivasi rekan-rekannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai dari pembagian posisi. Aku akan menjadi kapten." Kido berkata, suaranya yang penuh karisma kepemimpinan kembali menarik perhatian semua mata yang ada di sana.

Shintaro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memiringkan kepalanya. "Berarti kau—

"Aku _Shooting Guard_." Kido mengangguk sekali dengan mantap. Tidak sadar bahwa jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkan Shintaro, pun rekan-rekannya.

"Tetapi, Kido! Di internet dibilang, kapten biasanya _Point Guard_, karena sekaligus mengatur irama pertandingan!" Ene menaikkan sebelah tangannya, melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang gadis dengan surai hijau tua tersebut.

Kido mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Ene dengan tatapan heran yang tidak terlalu kentara, "Lalu? Memangnya ada peraturan bahwa kapten harus _Point Guard_? Dengar, _Shooting Guard _yang bertugas memasukkan bola dengan _shoot_, kan? Bayangkan poin yang bisa didapatkan jika musuh tak dapat melihat siapa dan dimana _Shooting Guard _tersebut."

Kano menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum lebar begitu ia akhirnya mengerti penjelasan Kido, "Kau jenius, Kido! Tentu saja, seperti yang diharapkan dari ketua kita yang tersayang—" Kata-kata Kano terpotong, berganti menjadi seruan dan umpatan refleks ketika kaki Kido dengan sengaja menginjak kakinya yang paling dekat dengan gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Karena Kido _Shooting Guard_, bolehkah aku menjadi _Point Guard_-nya? Aku akan mengatur irama pertandingannya!" Seto menaikkan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum lebar.

"Kukira kau tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanmu?" Shintaro mengerjap.

Seto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum malu-malu. "_Well_, jika kalian bersemangat seperti ini, aku jadi ingin berbuat sesuatu yang berguna juga. Toh, hanya sekali ini saja, kan? Kurasa aku akan membuat pengecualian." Ujarnya, sembari terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi _Power Forward_." Kano memegangi kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya. "Konoha akan menjadi _Center_, dan Shintaro akan menjadi _Small Forward_!" Ujarnya, dengan nada final.

"Kenapa harus aku yang jadi _Small Forward_!?" Shintaro segera berseru dengan heboh, menoleh ke arah Kano yang tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang selalu menarik untuk diusik.

"Karena tidak ada orang lain lagi. Kido bisa disamarkan menjadi laki-laki—ohok!" Kata-kata Kano kembali terpotong ketika Kido menjitaknya dengan kekuatan yang agak berlebihan. "—da-dan, aku akan membuat orang-orang melihatmu sebagai orang yang menyeramkan, kok, tenang saja!" Kano berseru sembari mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi _Small Forward!_ Kenapa tidak Konoha saja!?" Shintaro menunjuk Konoha yang tengah mengunyah kripik kentang dengan ekspresi datar. Mata hitam Shintaro berapi-api, penuh determinasi untuk menolak keputusan sepihak Kano.

"_Center _harus orang yang tinggi. Memangnya kau tinggi, Master?" Ene berkomentar dari ponsel Shintaro, memojokkan sang pemuda dengan sengaja.

"Tetapi, aku masih lebih tinggi dari Kano!" Shintaro membantah.

"Wah, sayang sekali, Shintaro. Aku sudah menjadi _Power Forward_." Kano tersenyum polos.

"Tenang saja, Shintaro! Kano dan aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga!" Seto berseru, mengabaikan teriakan frustasi Shintaro yang bergema di basis Mekakushi-Dan tersebut.

**.**

Suara berat itu berkata, membelah decit sepatu dan pantulan bola, "Akashi, kita mendapatkan undangan untuk datang ke pertandingan basket jalanan. Yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi."

Akashi Seijuuro menoleh ke arah wakil timnya itu, mengerjap, heran dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba yang datang tersebut. "Pertandingan basket jalanan?" Tanyanya. Tidak setiap hari mereka mendapat undangan dari pertandingan semacam itu, alasannya tentu saja karena orang-orang sudah keburu ciut duluan mendengar nama Teiko Junior High.

Midorima Shintarou mengangguk. "Bukan sebagai peserta, kita sebagai tim yang akan melawan tim yang berhasil masuk ke final, tamu istilah simpelnya." Kata Midorima, sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. Mata merahnya, yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, kembali terfokus ke arah empat orang yang tengah bermain di lapangan basket di depannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya ketika ia melihat salah seorang diantara keempat orang itu kembali mencetak angka dengan mudahnya. "Pertandingan itu untuk anak sekolah atau...?"

Midorima menggeleng dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya, "Untuk umum. Batasan umurnya untuk seseorang berumur 20 tahun. Kau mau menerimanya? Pelatih bilang terserah kau. Toh, kita tidak ada jadwal pertandingan atau latihan _sparring _dalam waktu dekat." Midorima berkata, mengikuti arah pandang Akashi ke tengah lapangan.

Suara gema bola yang masuk ke dalam ring memecah keheningan.

"Boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azu :**

Halo, Fandom Kagerou Project! Kita bertemu lagi, Fandom Kuroko no Basket!

Maaf ... Azu gak bisa menahan diri untuk gak nulis ini. Terlalu _tempting _untuk dibayangkan. Kido vs Kuroko menghantui Azu terus-terusan, dan Seto vs Akashi? Kenapa tidak?

Azu jatuh cinta sama Kagerou Project setelah gak sengaja denger bahwa ada karakter yang mirip Yamamoto Takeshi dari KHR di sana, dan pas dibilang ada anime-nya ... Bisa dibayangkan kelanjutannya seperti apa.

Oh, dan sekedar informasi, Akashi sudah mendapatkan Emperor Eyes biarpun ia masih Kinder!Akashi di sini. Azu gak bisa buat Emperor!Akashi soalnya ... Jadi pertandingan Seto vs Akashi bisa disamarkan menjadi pertarungan antara prince charming juga kok- /gak

Anyway, ini adalah fict pendek, mungkin tiga chapter atau paling banyak lima sudah selesai, jadi akan banyak time skip. Azu masih punya banyak utang fict yang belum diselesaikan ... Jadi, umm ... semoga reader sekalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter satu ini. ^^"

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Kiseki no Sedai

"Konoha! Jangan bengong! Perhatikan!"

Suara decit sepatu terdengar berkali-kali, menggema di dinding yang mengelilingi lapangan basket tersebut. Diikuti dengan suara pantulan bola basket dengan permukaan keras beton bercat cerah yang tiada habisnya.

Kisaragi Shintaro mengernyit ketika ia berpikir keras, berusaha mencari celah untuk memasukkan bola ke ring tim Seto Kousuke dan Kano Shuuya yang menjadi lawan _sparring_-nya dan Kido Tsubomi. Mata hitamnya bergerak ke sana dan kemari, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, menuruni dahinya ketika ia melihat Kano hanya tersenyum di depannya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengumpat ketika tiba-tiba bola di tangannya menghilang bagaikan asap. Shintaro menoleh dan melihat punggung Seto yang semakin menjauh, mendekati ring tim Shintaro yang kosong tanpa penjagaan siapa-siapa.

"Kido—Eh? Kido mana!?"

Suara bola yang memantul di papan ring terdengar, keras membelah keheningan. Napas memburu keempat orang yang kini tengah berebut bola basket tersebut nyaris dapat terdengar jelas, mengalahkan suara percakapan tiga gadis dan satu anak laki-laki di pinggir lapangan.

Sosok Kido tiba-tiba terlihat, berlari maju menuju wilayah Kano dan Seto, diikuti dengan Shintaro dan Seto yang berusaha merebut kembali bola dari tangan Kido. Kano geringsing ketika melihat Kido mendekat, perlahan, mata emas itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Kano, berhenti membuatku berpikir ring-nya ada di Utara, kugigit kau!"

Kido berseru, matanya perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah ketika ia menemukan posisi yang pas untuk menembak. Bola oranye dengan gurat-gurat hitam tersebut kemudian melayang di udara, hanya untuk keluar dari lapangan dan memantul menjauh.

Kido mendesis, ia berani bersumpah seharusnya ring-nya ada di _sana_.

"Eh? Ring-nya bukannya memang di Utara?"

Kano memiringkan kepalanya, menaikkan kedua bahunya sembari tersenyum polos. Bola basket yang sedari tadi diperebutkan kini berada di tangannya, memantul naik dan turun seiring dengan tangannya yang mendribel tanpa henti.

"Berhenti tersenyum sok polos! Kau menyeramkan tahu!"

.

.

**The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe Cross-Over **Fanfiction with** no actual pairing, typo(s), Teiko!GoM, ** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Kalian bertambah ahli!" Kozakura Mary berseru ketika _sparring _basket antara anggota Mekakushi-Dan tersebut berhenti. Iris merahnya menatap satu-persatu rekan-rekannya dan tersenyum, "Besok, sudah pertandingannya. Kalian sudah melatih mata kalian agar tidak salah target, kan?" Tanyanya, ditunjukkan lebih kepada Kano dan Seto.

Seto berjengit, Kano tertawa. "Tentu saja sudah. Kita akan dapatkan 100 ribu yen itu serta hadiah hiburannya!" Seru Kano sembari menyeringai, agak terlalu optimis.

"Oh iya, omong-omong apa hadiah hiburannya?" Kisaragi Momo mengerjap. Ia belum sempat membaca selembaran iklan tentang pertandingan tersebut hingga selesai. Ia hanya tahu pertandingan itu bersifat umum dan katanya mengundang tamu yang sangat terkenal di bidang olahraga, tim basket dari sebuah sekolah yang Momo lupa namanya.

"Kompor listrik, AC, dan sebuah gadget yang baru saja diluncurkan. Yang pertama untuk juara pertama, yang kedua untuk juara ketiga, dan yang ketiga untuk juara satu sampai tiga." Kido menjawab singkat sembari mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Mary kepadanya. "Kudengar mereka mengundang tim tamu untuk melawan tim yang masuk ke final." Lanjut Kido lagi, dahinya berkerut ketika ia berusaha mengingat isi selembaran itu.

"Tenang saja! Dengan _keistimewaan _kita, mungkin kita dapat berhasil melawan mereka!" Kano berkacak pinggang, tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup. "Iya, kan, Shintaro?" Tanya Kano, sembari menoleh ke belakangnya.

Namun, yang ia lihat adalah sosok Shintaro yang berbaring telungkup di tengah lapangan basket. Tak bergerak, beku bagaikan tak bernapas. Seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air.

Hening sejenak. Iris berbagai warna menatap pemuda yang dulunya seorang Hiki-NEET dengan gaya selangit tersebut. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh teriakan heboh dari Kano.

"Aaah! Shintaro mati!"

"Sembarangan! Mati itu terlalu kasar, yang benar meninggal!" Hibiya Amamiya berseru, ekspresinya nampak sewot, entah bagaimana laki-laki yang lebih muda itu masih bisa dapat membenarkan kalimat Kano di tengah situasi yang dapat dibilang genting tersebut.

"Apakah dia dehidrasi karena sudah lama tidak keluar?" Kido memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tidak bergerak untuk membantu pemuda yang kini menyeret dirinya mendekati rekan-rekannya yang berdiri di sisi lapangan. Persis seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia baik-baik saja di latihan-latihan yang sebelumnya?" Seto ikut bertanya, berjongkok di depan Shintaro yang terbaring dan menyodorkan botol air minum yang segera diterima dengan lemah oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua. "Hey, tanganmu gemetar."

Konoha ikut berjongkok di sebelah Seto menutupi kepala Shintaro dengan handuk bersih, "... Mungkin dia lapar...?" Pemuda berambut putih itu bertanya dengan polosnya. Menatap Shintaro yang meneguk air yang diberikan Seto seolah benda itu adalah garis hidupnya.

"Master lemah, ah." Ene berkomentar dari ponsel Shintaro yang tengah digenggam oleh Momo. Gadis AI itu berkacak pinggang, menatap Shintaro dari tempatnya dengan tatapan yang menyerupai seorang ibu yang kecewa karena anaknya tidak dapat membaca huruf 'R' dengan baik dan benar seperti anak-anak lain.

"Mungkin rasa lelahnya baru terasa sekarang." Mary berkomentar dengan hati-hati.

Momo tertawa kaku dan menaikkan sebelah tangannya, menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan simpati. "Err ... Teman-teman? Bagaimana jika kita bawa kakakku ke basis dan biarkan dia beristirahat? Kalian tidak mau Shintaro sakit di hari pertandingan, kan? Tidak ada orang yang dapat menggantikan kakakku, loh. Dan Hibiya belum latihan sama sekali."

Dan nyaris seketika, semua orang segera memapah Shintaro kembali ke basis Mekakushi-Dan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih basket selama tiga minggu belakangan.

**.**

"Ramai sekali." Kise Ryouta menaikkan tangannya untuk memperlebar jarak pandangnya di sekitar taman besar tersebut. Ia mengerjap, mulutnya terbuka, ketika menyadari sejauh matanya memandang, yang nampak hanyalah lautan manusia.

"Kise, jangan jauh-jauh, kita sudah sangat terlambat. Kami tidak akan menyelamatkanmu lagi jika kau ditelan _fans_-mu." Akashi Seijuuro mengingatkan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak tenggelam oleh orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mata merahnya nyalang, berusaha mencari lapangan basket yang mereka tuju. "Agak terlalu ramai di sekitar sini." Katanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Akashi? Mau kugendong?" Aomine Daiki bertanya dengan nada humor, membuat Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang-lebih berarti: 'Katakan sekali lagi, kugigit kau sampai mati!' yang dengan segera membuat Aomine mengibaskan kedua tangannya dalam gestur meminta maaf.

"Ah ... Akachin, aku menemukan lapangannya." Murasakibara Atsuhsi berkata, menunjuk lapangan yang akhirnya memasuki jarak pandangannya. "Sepertinya pertandingannya sudah mulai, tetapi aku tidak tahu sudah pertandingan keberapa, tidak terlihat." Tambahnya lagi, dengan nada malas yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Murasakibara. Omong-omong, dimana Kuroko?" Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima Shintarou yang barusaha keras memegangi boneka jagungnya—_lucky item_ miliknya hari ini—agar tidak terjatuh atau terbawa seseorang karena tidak sengaja tersangkut atau semacamnya.

"Aku di sini." Suara samar Kuroko Tetsuya terdengar, entah darimana.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh perjuangan, keringat, air mata—Kise hampir menangis ketika terpisah dari teman-temannya—seruan heboh, teriakan panik, dan darah—Aomine terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menggores lengannya hingga berdarah—akhirnya keenam pemuda tersebut sampai di depan lapangan basket yang kini dipenuhi orang-orang.

Dibandingkan kerumunan orang di tengah taman, kerumunan di lapangan basket tersebut lebih lenggang. Mungkin karena lapangan basket tersebut ada empat? Dan fakta bahwa empat pertandingan sekaligus dilaksanakan secara bersamaan sehingga orang-orang sibuk sendiri dengan pertandingan yang ingin mereka tonton? Keenam _prodigy_ itu tak tahu, pun tak peduli.

Sorak-sorai terdengar, suara decit sepatu yang khas dan pantulan bola membuat kaki dan tangan keenam anggota tim yang disebut-sebut Generasi Keajaiban itu gatal ingin bermain basket juga. Tetapi, mereka harus sabar menunggu hingga tim yang masuk ke final ditentukan—yang mungkin tak akan lama lagi, karena sudah ada dua pertandingan yang selesai dan dua pertandingan lagi yang baru mulai.

"Mereka masuk lagi?"

Nyaris serentak, keenam kepala warna-warni itu menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang pemuda berambut hitam nampak bercakap-cakap dengan temannya sembari menonton pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung di salah satu lapangan yang paling dekat dengan tempat Generasi Keajaiban berdiri.

"Iya. Aku masih tak percaya _Center_ mereka, pemuda berambut putih yang dikuncir itu, sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa! Tapi mereka tetap menang seolah itu bukanlah masalah." Teman pemuda berambut hitam itu, berseru. Matanya tak lepas dari permainan cepat yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Hey, sudah berapa skor mereka?" Aomine tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum lebar. Ikut menatap permainan yang kini berlangsung di lapangan tersebut. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika baru menyadari bahwa lapangan di depannya ini memiliki paling banyak penonton dibandingkan lapangan-lapangan lainnya.

"72-55. Mekakushi memimpin. Kau seharusnya melihat pertandingan pertama mereka, bung! Kau terlambat datang, sekarang sudah semifinal, tinggal satu pertandingan lagi sebelum final." Pemuda yang berambut hitam berkata tanpa menoleh, memperhatikan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menerjang maju bersama pemuda berambut hitam dari tim yang Aomine asumsikan bernama Mekakushi.

Kise, Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara perlahan berjalan mendekati tempat Aomine berdiri, ikut memperhatikan pertandingan yang tengah berjalan tersebut. Mata mereka fokus terhadap bola berwarna oranye yang terus berganti tangan, sesekali memperhatikan orang yang tengah memegang bola dan memprediksi akhir pertandingan.

Para penonton bersorak ketika pemuda berambut pirang dari Mekakushi mencetak angka lagi. Ia kemudian melakukan _high-five _dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang berlari bersamanya barusan. Wasit kemudian meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh ketika kedua tim saling berhadapan dan memberi hormat.

Hanya Akashi Seijuuro yang menyadari fakta bahwa sepasang iris milik Kano Shuuya berubah dari merah menjadi keemasan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azu :**

... Agak mikir gak sih, kalau Akashi itu karakter Mekakushi, dia kekuatannya apa? Kalau Azu mikirnya dia punya Absolute-Eyes, mata yang dapat membuat orang menuruti keinginannya dan bersujud di hadapannya(?)...

Berarti kalau Kise ... Copying-Eyes? *kemudian hening*

Chapter 3 sudah pertandingan GoM vs Mekakushi, ahahaha~ Azu punya firasat itu pertandingan terbagi menjadi dua chapter deh ... Soalnya, inti dari fanfict ini, kan, GoM vs Mekakushi, sisanya hanya penggembira(?).

Dan omong-omong, Azu sengaja potong bagian Mekakushi latihan, karena itu akan muncul di chapter berikutnya, kan gak seru kalau semua strategi selain pemakaian 'mata' itu ketahuan, ahahaha~ XD

Pure!Aomine itu sangat enak ditulis ya~ Kinder!Akashi juga, fuwaaa~ /abaikan

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	3. Kiseki no Mekakushi?

"Apakah kita akan dapat makanan jika menang?" Pemuda berambut putih yang dikuncir rendah itu bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya hingga handuk yang ia letakkan di atas kepalanya merosot dan terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Jangan berkata dengan nada suara seolah kau yang mencetak angka-angka itu, Konoha." Kisaragi Shintaro berkata, sewot terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang serak. Napasnya masih pendek-pendek dan berat, seolah pemuda berambut hitam itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlari-larian tanpa ada maksudnya.

"Tapi, jika tidak ada Konoha, kita bisa kalah loh, Shintaro." Seto Kousuke tertawa sembari menutup kembali botol minumnya. Mendelik ke arah _bench _di seberang milik mereka yang kini kosong karena lawan yang barusan mereka kalahkan telah pergi dengan lesu. "Ekspresi datar Konoha menakuti mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kido?"

Gadis maskulin yang disebutkan namanya menoleh, sepasang mata violet miliknya berbinar penuh dengan ... kebahagiaan? "Lanjutkan kerja kerasmu, Konoha. Aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan untukmu bila kita menang." Ujar Kido Tsubomi, wajahnya yang biasa menunjuk ekspresi datar tanpa emosi berarti kini penuh dengan senyuman dan rasa senang.

"Setidaknya ada yang menikmati pertandingan ini..." Ene berseru untuk menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya dari tempatnya di ponsel Shintaro, tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ketika melihat mata Kido yang penuh dengan binar-binar bahagia.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti mengapa Kido bilang 'kerja keras' ketika yang Konoha lakukan hanya berdiri di depan _ring_." Shintaro mengeluh, memutar bahu kanannya yang terasa kaku karena ia harus menahan salah satu pemain lawan yang berusaha mengambil bola dari tangannya di salah satu _set_. Dan sekedar informasi, lawan Shintaro jauh lebih berotot daripada dirinya, alhasil, sekarang ototnya terasa tegang.

"Aww, _Master _diam-diam _tsundere_, ya. Bilang saja kau juga ingin dipuji." Ene mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutupi senyuman iseng yang terkembang di wajah cantiknya dengan lengan jaket biru tua yang kelewat kebesaran miliknya. "Tenang saja, _Master! _Jika kau memenangkan pertandingan ini, aku berani bertaruh kau akan populer di kalangan cewek-cewek pecinta olahraga! Seperti gadis itu!" Ene berseru, menunjuk suatu arah.

Bagaikan dikomando, seluruh mata di sekitar Ene menoleh ke arah yang sang _AI_ tunjuk, yaitu _bench _di seberang lapangan yang kini dihuni oleh lima—enam makhluk berambut eksentrik bagaikan pelangi. Lima pemuda dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak tengah komplain tentang sesuatu kepada pemuda-pemuda itu.

Kano Shuuya bersiul pelan ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang ditunjuk Ene. "Memangnya dia mau dengan Shintaro?" Tanya Kano, sembari menoleh kembali ke arah rekan-rekannya yang lebih memperhatikan rambut-rambut warna-warni yang dimiliki lawan baru mereka dibandingkan sosok gadis yang ditunjuk Ene.

Ene mengelus dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tertawa mengejek. "Ahahaha. Mustahil."

"Hey, apakah rambut ungu milik pemuda itu asli?" Seto menyikut Kido.

"Jika rambut hijau milikku dan rambut platina milik Konoha asli, kenapa tidak?" Kido balas bertanya, biarpun diam-diam ia juga menanyakan kebenaran eksistensi rambut milik pemuda yang tingginya nyaris menyaingi Konoha tersebut.

"Astaga!"

Kelima anggota Mekakushi-Dan tersebut menoleh ketika mendengar jeritan tertahan dari sisi lain _bench _mereka. Kisaragi Momo berdiri, tatapannya terpana dan kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terpesona.

Kozakura Mary mengintip dari balik punggung gadis berambut pirang itu. Mata merahnya berbinar penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang amat sangat. "Ada apa? Ada apa?

"Apaan sih?" Hibiya Amamiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengikuti arah pandang Momo yang mengarah ke arah lima pemuda dan seorang gadis berkepala warna-warni yang tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran seolah tengah berdiskusi.

"Pemuda pirang itu! Dia Kise Ryouta! Masa kalian tidak tahu!?" Momo berseru heboh, menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang yang posisinya menghadap tepat ke arah mereka. Biarpun sepasang mata cokelat milik sang pemuda tidak benar-benar terfokus ke arah mereka semua.

Serentak, seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan menggeleng. Mereka memang hebat, tetapi selain Kano dan Momo (dan Ene), nyaris mereka semua tak peduli dengan berita diluar sana.

"_Baiklah, setelah istirahat sejenak, mari kita lanjutkan final pertandingan ini! Penonton harap segera merapat, karena untuk kali ini, finalis kita, Tim Mekakushi, akan melawan tamu spesial kita hari ini, Generasi Keajaiban!_"

.

.

**The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe Cross-Over **Fanfiction with** no actual pairing, typo(s), Teiko!GoM, ** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Generasi Keajaiban?" Seto mengulangi kalimat yang barusan membahana dari _speaker-speaker _yang dipasang mengelilingi lapangan basket tersebut. "Apakah itu merujuk pada anak-anak dengan rambut warna-warni itu?" Tanyanya, agak terlalu polos, sembari menunjuk _bench _yang terletak tepat di seberang mereka.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apakah mereka terkenal?" Shintaro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menunduk untuk memandangi Ene yang berterbangan ke sana dan kemari sembari membuka _tab-tab _dari berbagai macam _website _di dalam ponselnya. "Ene?" Panggil sang pemuda.

Ene tak menjawab, ia terus berterbangan di layar ponsel Shintaro hingga akhirnya menarik sebuah _website _dari atas layar ponsel itu. "Ah, mereka punya informasi di wikipedia."

Iris berbagai warna yang pemiliknya mendengar kata-kata Ene saling pandang dengan tatapan horor. Semuanya membeku selagi keheningan menyusup dengan kaku.

"Kalau begitu mereka terkenal." Shintaro berkata dengan nada final. Mengangguk puas dengan analisisnya sendiri. "Apalagi yang kau dapat dari internet, Ene? Apakah ada, uh, kau tahu, semacam kemampuan mereka atau seberapa ahli mereka." Shintaro menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, geringsing.

Kano menaikkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, lalu berkata dengan suara paling serius yang ia punya. "Jika mereka hanya tim biasa, mereka tidak akan dinamai 'Generasi Keajaiban, Shintaro." Kata Kano, mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Dan mereka tidak akan punya informasi di wikipedia." Seto menambahkan dengan senang hati. Senyuman lebarnya yang biasanya terlihat menenangkan kini terlihat sangat tegang. Keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya ketika mata cokelat tuanya kembali mencuri pandang ke arah tim lawan mereka.

Secepat Seto berusaha melirik, secepat itu pula ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah Kido, tatapannya horor. "Aku bertemu pandang dengan pemuda berambut merah yang itu." Seto berkata, menunjuk pemuda yang ia maksud dengan perlahan. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

Kido menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?

"La-lalu ia menatapku seolah berkata '_Kau yang berikutnya'_ persis seorang pembunuh atau pemburu manusia di film-film horor!" Seto berseru heboh, panik tertera jelas pada wajahnya yang tampan, mengundang tawa dari Kano dan tatapan skeptis dari Shintaro.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Itu hanya delusimu saja." Shintaro menghela napas, memutar bola matanya dan melirik _bench _milik lawan baru mereka. Secepat ia melirik, secepat itu pula ia membatu. Wajahnya memucat, seolah seluruh darahnya turun ke kaki.

Kano mengusap air mata hasil tawanya yang berlebihan dan menyadari Shintaro yang membeku seolah ia baru saja melihat kekuatan Mary secara eksklusif. Kano mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. "Shintaro?"

Shintaro berjengit, menatap Kano dengan tatapan horor. "Di-dia menatapku! Seto benar! Dia menatapku seolah berkata '_Bersiaplah, Rakyat Jelata lemah!' _seperti seorang antagonis di _game online _itu!" Shintaro berseru sembari mengguncang bahu Kano, matanya nyalang, menatap kemana saja selain makhluk-makhluk penghuni _bench _seberang itu.

Kano menaikkan sebelah tangannya dengan maksud agar Shintaro menghentikan kegiatannya mengguncang bahu Kano, namun Shintaro tak juga berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya. Alhasil, ketika peluit tanda kedua tim harus segera memasuki lapangan, dunia masih terasa seperti berputar dan bergetar bagi seorang Kano Shuuya.

"Oh, kau memiliki dua sosok, Kido."

"Diam dan menunduklah dengan sopan, Kano. Kugigit kau."

**.**

"Mari bermain dengan baik!" Kata-kata itu membahana, diikuti dengan suara sorakan penonton yang menggema. Kise Ryouta tersenyum—sok—ramah, menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang menurut asumsinya jauh lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Mari bermain dengan baik, _Senpai_!" Kise berseru, ceria seperti biasa.

Shintaro mengangguk, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti. Diabaikannya fakta bahwa Kise entah bagaimana caranya dapat tahu bahwa ia lebih tua. Mungkin karena kantung matanya yang kelewat tebal—hasil menatap layar komputer selama nyaris 24 jam?—sehingga ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang seharusnya? "Mari bermain dengan baik, _Kouhai_.

"Mari bermain dengan baik, Kapten-san." Seto membungkuk sopan, kendati ia sebenarnya tahu pemuda berambut merah di depannya jauh lebih muda dari dirinya. Mata cokelat tua milik Seto berbinar-binar, nampaknya ia lupa insiden saling menatap barusan.

"Ah, tentu. Mari bermain dengan baik." Akashi Seijuuro balas membungkuk dengan sopan. Seseram dan setinggi apapun harga dirinya, ia masih diajarkan tata krama dan sopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua, tentu saja. Apalah kata orangtuanya ketika mereka melihat anak mereka menatap orang yang lebih tua dengan tatapan membunuh? Bisa ditampar ia.

Setelah percakapan dan basa-basi singkat antara para _small forward _dan _point guard_ tersebut, kedua tim segera menuju ke teritori mereka masing-masing. Bersiap untuk bertempur memperebutkan si kulit bundar berwarna oranye dengan gurat hitam yang berpotensi menyebabkan luka parah jika mengenai wajah seseorang.

Salah seorang wakil dari kedua tim melangkah maju hingga garis tengah. Wasit—seorang pemuda tampan berambut platina yang selalu menjadi wasit di setiap pertandingan Tim Mekakushi entah mengapa—memantulkan bola basket yang ia genggam sekali sebelum memposisikan tangannya, bersiap melempar bola tersebut.

Peluit ditiup, bola dilempar. Sepasang iris cokelat tua berubah warna menjadi merah membara, dan detik berikutnya, Kano Shuuya menerjang maju bersama Kisaragi Shintaro menembus pertahanan seorang Aomine Daiki yang agak terpana dengan betapa cepatnya Seto menampar bola dari tangannya.

Ah, ternyata di dunia ini yang luar biasa bukan hanya mereka. Entah mengapa, seringai yang terkembang di wajah Aomine dan wajah Akashi agak identik.

"Kano!" Kano mengelak dari Kise, berputar dengan anggun bagaikan seorang _prodigy _yang telah lama mengenal dunia basket dan melempar bolanya ke arah Shintaro. Pemuda yang bersangkutan menyambar benda bulat yang melayang dengan sangat dramatis tersebut dan berlari maju.

Tetapi, Shintaro mendadak mengerem tajam hingga para penonton berani bersumpah mendengar suara decitan kencang dari sol sepatu Shintaro dan lapangan basket tersebut. Wajah sang mantan NEET itu memucat ketika melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut ungu tua membayangi tubuhnya nyaris dengan sempurna.

"Kise!"

Shintaro mengumpat ketika merasakan permukaan kasar bola basket menghilang dari telapak tangannya. Ia berbalik, tanpa membuang banyak waktu segera mengejar punggung Kise yang berkelit menghindari Kano dengan sangat lincahnya.

Mata keemasan berubah menjadi merah membara, dan lagi-lagi seluruh mata dibuat terpana ketika bola mendadak kembali berpindah tangan nyaris seketika. Kano melompat menghindari jangkauan tangan Aomine dan melempar bola ke suatu arah, seringai mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Sepasang mata sewarna batu mulia milik Akashi menyipit ketika melihat bola berwarna oranye dengan gurat hitam itu melayang ke suatu sudut lapangan yang tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Ia berlari, melewati sosok Kano yang tersenyum penuh misteri, berusaha mencegah bola itu memantul keluar garis putih.

Namun, sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh bola tersebut, bola itu berhenti di udara kosong sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba terlempar jauh ke belakang Akashi, melewati Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintaro sebelum melesat dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Hening.

Para penonton bersorak heboh.

Mata merah membara berubah warna menjadi ungu tua.

Sebelah alis Akashi naik, ia yakin ia kini telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Aomine," Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah mengerjap seolah tak percaya _ring _timnya—**timnya**—telah dijebol dengan sangat mudahnya di menit-menit awal. "Bisakah kau menjaga pemuda bernomor punggung 8 itu? Yang rambutnya hitam." Akashi menunjuk sosok Shintaro yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Kano, ekspresi Shintaro nampak sewot luar biasa. Mungkin dia curhat soal Murasakibara yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, tidak masalah." Aomine menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, Kise, coba kau perhatikan baik-baik pemuda pirang itu dan jika bisa, kopi gerakannya." Melihat anggukan patuh Kise, Akashi beralih ke dua rekan lainnya. "Murasakibara, coba kau fokus saja pada _center _mereka, laporkan jika ada keanehan. Dan Midorima, apakah kau melihat _shooter _mereka?"

Midorima Shintarou menggeleng, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva menyerupai huruf 'n' yang cukup dalam selagi salah satu tangannya naik untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak, aku bahkan lupa aku tidak melihat _shooter_ mereka. _Shooter _mereka ... seperti Kuroko." Katanya, dengan perlahan.

Akashi mengangguk, ia akan memastikan hal itu nanti. Matanya kemudian teralih ke arah sosok Seto Kousuke yang kembali bersiap di tengah lapangan. Pemuda yang bersangkutan menyadari tatapannya dan mengangguk sopan.

Akashi mendorong Murasakibara maju, membiarkannya melangkah ke tengah lapangan. Kali ini, Akashi harus benar-benar membagi konsentrasinya dengan benar. Ia memang sudah meyakini fakta bahwa kilatan merah membara pada mereka itu nyata, tetapi tidak akan salah untuk mencoba memastikannya, bukan?

Toh, Generasi Keajaiban, kan, selalu **menang**.

Tetapi apakah kali ini mereka akan menang?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Azu :**

Halo semua~ Kembali lagi bertemu dengan Azu. XD Well, sepertinya ini akan berlanjut agak lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya. Mungkin 3 chapter lagi? Maaf, Azu ketagihan—

Ahahaha, Azu gak akan banyak komentar soal ini, Azu bahkan gak tahu ini tentang apa, orz. Jadi seluruh pertanyaan silahkan dilayangkan ke kotak review~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


	4. Who vs Who?

Bola itu kembali melayang, Akashi Seijuuro menyipitkan matanya—menatap Kisaragi Shintaro yang berada di depan Murasakibara Atsushi. Ekspresinya yang tegang mengendur ketika ia tidak melihat mata sang pemuda berambut hitam berkilat merah.

Apakah selama ini ia berimajinasi tentang kilatan merah anggota tim Mekakushi?

Akashi berlari bersama Aomine Daiki, melempar bola basket ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Aomine tertawa sebelum berlari menuju wilayah lawan, dengan mudah melewati Shintaro yang berusaha menghalaunya.

Mata sewarna apel milik sang kapten mengawasi sang _power forward _yang tengah men-_dribble _bola dengan sangat ahlinya menuju teritori musuh. Dari sudut mata Akashi, ia dapat melihat Kano Shuuya berdiri agak jauh dari Akashi, posisinya nampak siap menerima bola.

Eh?

Akashi mengerjap, siap menerima bola?

Dan bola berwarna oranye dengan guratan hitam itu mendadak meluncur, melewati secuil udara di depan hidung Akashi. Seringai di bibir Kano mengembang, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berlari melewati Akashi, membuat sang kapten melewatkan mata emasnya yang berkilat sekali dan berubah warna menjadi merah membara.

Akashi, tentu saja, segera berbalik dan merebut bola dari tangan Kano. Dilemparnya bola tersebut dari jangkauan Kano, Akashi menoleh dan menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya menerima bolanya dan men-_dribbel _bola tersebut ke arah ringtim mereka.

Eh?

Akashi menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Kuroko yang tengah duduk di _bench _dan menonton pertandingan mereka dengan wajah datar dan tatapan serius miliknya. Akashi kembali berbalik dan menatap punggung Seto Kousuke yang tengah mencoba mengecoh Murasakibara sebelum melempar bola basket itu ke belakang punggungnya.

Tunggu, kenapa sosok Kuroko berubah menjadi Seto? Dan bukankah Kuroko masih ada di _bench_? Mereka, kan, menggunakan Kise? Akashi berani bersumpah kepalanya mulai pusing dengan fenomena aneh dan menyebalkan ini. Apakah ia kurang minum? Seingat Akashi, dia sudah cukup minum air serta sudah sarapan dan pemanasan. Apakah ia kurang tidur?

Seorang pemuda* berambut hijau menyambut bola yang diberikan Seto dan melemparnya, mendesis ketika melihat Murasakibara dengan mudahnya menampar bolanya dan mengarahkan bole tersebut ke arah Kise Ryouta.

Nyaris seketika, Seto dan Kido Tsubomi berlari mundur, mengikuti gerakan Kise. Sang model pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi kedua _senpai_-nya dan melempar bola ke samping, ke arah sosok yang ia yakini sebagai Aomine.

Kise membeku ketika ia menyadari dirinya membuat kesalahan. Bola yang ia lempar bukanlah mengarah ke Aomine—Aomine justru adalah sosok yang tengah berlari berusaha menangkap bola—melainkan ke arah Kano yang kembali melempar bola ke arah Shintaro.

Mata keemasan Kise dan mata merah Akashi bertemu, ada yang aneh di lapangan ini. Bahkan orang dengan kapasitas otak yang agak rendah seperti Kise tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

**The Basketball Which Mekakushi-Dan Plays **belong to **A****zureinne Karale**

**Kagerou Project **belong to **Shizen no Teki-P**

**Kuroko no Basket **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

An **Alternate Universe Cross-Over **Fanfiction with** no actual pairing, typo(s), Teiko!GoM, ** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Penonton kembali bersorak ketika Shintaro berhasil mencetak angka. Suara sorakan yang menggema membuat komentar dari para komentator di pinggir lapangan nyaris tak terdengar. Wasit meniup peluit, dan pertandingan kembali dimulai sebelum sang mantan NEET sempat kembali ke posisinya yang seharusnya.

Aomine bergerak dengan lincah, melewati Seto dan Kano sekaligus dan kini berlari ke arah Konoha. Sang _prodigy _bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hingga hanya terlihat seperti bayangan _blur _hitam dan biru di mata semua orang.

Belum sempat Konoha bereaksi dengan eksistensi Aomine yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di hadapannya bagaikan hantu, suara gebrakan antara tangan dan cincin ringterdengar. Penonton kembali bersorak, akhirnya Teiko mencetak angka. Aomine berlari kembali menuju teritori timnya dan melakukan _high-five _dengan Kise sembari tertawa.

Akashi tersenyum melihat peristiwa itu. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu cemas.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut, kali ini, semua anggota Teiko memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi kepada 'mangsa'mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan perintah Akashi. Iris berbagai warna saling memandang, menatap jendela jiwa satu sama lainnya dan berharap mereka dapat membaca pikiran salah satu diantara mereka.

Kecuali Seto, pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum ketika mata sewarna batu _ruby _miliknya menangkap tatapan mata Akashi yang sewarna dengannya. Mau tak mau membuat sang _point guard _dari Teiko itu menaikkan sebelah alis dan bertanya-tanya, apakah kedua iris Seto memang merah sedari tadi?

Suara decitan antara sepatu dan lapangan yang agak licin terdengar, Aomine dan Shintaro bergulat dengan kemampuan masing-masing untuk mengendalikan bola. Dengan lincah, mereka berusaha untuk merebut bola dari tangan masing-masing, kaki mereka bergerak nyaris diluar kendali selagi mata mereka tak dapat lepas dari satu sama lainnya—determinasi memancar dari dua pasang mata yang tak terbaca.

Keduanya hanya bergerak di sekitar tengah lapangan, sembari sekali-kali berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah anggota tim mereka yang bersiap menerima bola. Detik-detik berlalu, dan baik Aomine dan Shintaro mulai kesal dengan satu sama lainnya karena sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau kehilangan kendali atas bola.

"Kau tahu, jangan harap aku melepaskan bola ini." Aomine mendesis, bergerak mengikuti langkah Shintaro yang cepat seolah kakinya memiliki pikiran sendiri.

"Aku tidak berharap, kok. Sebagai gantinya jangan berharap hal itu dariku juga." Shintaro berkata dan merebut bola dari tangan Aomine, melemparnya di udara dan menangkap benda itu di belakang punggungnya untuk mengecoh Aomine sebelum melemparnya ke arah Seto yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar.

Aomine mengumpat.

Seto men-_dribbel _bola yang diberikan kepadanya dan melirik Kano serta Shintaro yang mulai berlari menuju wilayah lawan. Mata merah Seto menatap Akashi yang berdiri agak membungkuk di depannya, siap untuk kekuatan defensif jika diperlukan.

Suara pikiran Akashi mengalir begitu saja ke indera pendengaran Seto. "_Tubuhnya condong ke kiri, berarti besar kemungkinan ia akan berlari ke kiri. Tetapi mungkin itu tipuan, kemungkinan ia berlari ke kanan juga besar._" Begitu suara pikiran Akashi berkata, membuat Seto geringsing karena sesungguhnya ia tak terlalu suka dengan kemampuannya mencuri pikiran orang-orang seperti ini, tetapi jika demi rekan-rekannya, Seto akan mencoba.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeret kakinya ke arah kiri, ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Akashi mengikuti tubuhnya. Sebelum Akashi bereaksi, Seto bergerak ke kanan. Namun itu hanyalah tipuan. Dengan cepat, Seto melempar bolanya ke atas, melewati kepala Akashi, tersenyum ketika melihat yang menangkap bola adalah Kano.

Kano berbalik dan tersenyum ketika melihat Kise menghadangnya. "Halo, Model. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kano, dengan suara jahil yang senantiasa mewarnai setiap kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Halo, _Senpai_. Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Kise ikut tersenyum, kendati kedua matanya menatap Kano dengan intens, berusaha menemukan celah untuk mempraktekan gerakan yang baru saja ia kopi dari Shintaro dan Seto jika saja memungkinkan.

Ketika menemukan celah yang ia inginkan, Kise menampar bola dari tangan Kano dan melemparkannya ke arah Midorima Shintaro di belakangnya, memutuskan bahwa gerakan yang ia kopi dari Shintaro dan Seto tidak begitu penting untuk dipraktekan. Kedua mata Kano membesar ketika ia menyadari bola di tangannya menghilang.

Bola oranye tersebut kemudian melayang dan masuk dengan sempurna ke ring Mekakushi.

Peluit kemudian ditiup wasit, babak pertama telah selesai. Dengan hasil 7-5 antara Tim Mekakushi dan Teiko. Penonton bersorak dan menatap para pemain yang berjalan menuju basis mereka masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang masih tegang.

"Mereka bukan _prodigy_, tetapi mereka sepertinya dapat memanipulasi pikiran kita." Akashi memulai ketika ia menerima handuk dari Momoi Satsuki. Dengan sukses menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya yang tengah minum dan tengah curhat kepada Kuroko tentang Kano—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise?

"Mereka semua adalah _prodigy_, kita harus segera membuat strategi lain." Kido tak membuang waktu untuk mengambil handuk dan segera berujar. Menarik perhatian rekan-rekannya yang berusaha menormalkan kembali napas mereka dan mencari makanan di tasnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Konoha?

**.**

Peluit kemudian ditiup, dan bola itu kembali melayang ke atas, menjauh dari tangan wasit muda berambut platina tersebut. Dengan mudah, Aomine merebut bola dari tangan Kano, sebelum pemuda berkulit _tan _itu melempar bola tersebut ke arah sosok berambut biru muda yang menggantikan Kise, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hanya Shintaro dan Konoha yang tak melewatkan cara Kuroko menampar bola dan membelokan arah bola tersebut hingga sampai ke tangan Akashi yang jauh berada di dalam wilayah Mekakushi.

Konoha mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha memerangkap Akashi, sikap defensif yang agak rapuh, tetapi cukup untuk mengulur waktu bagi Seto dan Kido. Kedua orang tersebut kemudian berlari menghampiri Konoha dan ikut membuat sebuah perisai tiga orang agar Akashi tak dapat lewat—mencetak angka lagi.

Akashi nampaknya tahu hal ini akan terjadi, ia melempar bola ke belakang, ke arah Kuroko.

"Kano!" Shintaro berseru bersamaan dengan bola yang melayang menuju Midorima. Kano mengerjap, bingung dengan panggilan Shintaro, mata keemasan bertemu dengan iris kelam sewarna bayangan, sang _deceiver _telat bertindak.

Penonton bersorak ketika bola itu melayang dan masuk ke ring dengan mulus.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sudah lama sekali bersama dengan Kido, apakah kau bisa melihat pemuda yang baru saja masuk dan menggantikan model pirang itu?" Shintaro bertanya setelah terlebih dahulu menghampiri sang _small forward_.

"Yang mana? Yang warna rambutnya biru enggak niat** itu?" Kano balik bertanya, mendelikkan kepalanya ke arah sosok Kuroko yang tengah berbicara dengan Aomine dan saling bertukar _high-five _dengan sang _power forward_ berambut biru tua.

Shintaro mengikuti arah pandang Kano, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah Aomine yang tengah tertawa sendiri bagaikan orang gila yang butuh ambulans Rumah Sakit Jiwa secepatnya. "Iya, dia, yang menggantikan model itu. Bisakah kau menjaganya?"

Kido dan Seto berlari menghampiri mereka, tertarik dengan ekspresi Shintaro yang sangat serius. "Pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya dapat membelokkan _pass _seseorang. Mungkin itu tangannya, atau mungkin juga itu kekuatan supranatural aneh karena hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis, sepertimu Kido." Shintaro melanjutkan kata-katanya, ekspresi serius masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Keseriusan momen tersebut dihancurkan oleh suara desisan menyerupai suara menahan tawa dari Kano, dengan sukses membuat sang pemuda berambut pirang mendapatkan jitakan telak di kepala dari Kido.

"Jadi intinya, dia adalah orang dibalik bagaimana pemuda berambut biru tua itu berhasil membuat _pass _ke pemuda berambut merah, dan bagaimana pemuda berambut merah itu berhasil membuat _pass _ke arah _shooter _mereka?" Kido menyerap informasi yang diberikan oleh Shintaro dan bertanya untuk memastikan teorinya.

Shintaro mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu," Kido beralih ke Seto, "Kau harus memerankan seorang _point guard _sungguhan, Seto. Kau harus selalu berada di sekitar lawan dan membaca pikiran mereka, mencari tahu kapan mereka akan membuat _pass_, jika memungkinkan, kau juga harus bisa menemukan orang yang dimaksud Shintaro dan membaca pikirannya." Kido menggesturkan tangannya ke arah Tim Teiko yang telah mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kurasa di babak ketiga nanti, kita harus menggunakan kekuatan kita secara penuh hingga pertandingan berakhir jika keadaan terus mendesak." Kido berbalik, menatap rekan-rekannya dengan mata ungu tua yang berkilat penuh dengan determinasi. "Kano, aku akan menyerahkan _shooter _berambut hijau itu kepadamu, pemuda berambut ungu yang di dekat ring bukan masalah besar—menurutku, Shintaro tetap berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut biru tua tersebut, sedangkan aku akan mencoba mengecoh sang Kapten."

Entah mengapa, pertandingan yang seharusnya mereka anggap santai ini menjadi pertandingan sungguhan seolah mereka tengah berada di sebuah turnamen yang menentukan hidup atau mati.

**.**

65-68 adalah skor yang kini tertampang di papan di pinggir lapangan. Tim Teiko memimpin, dan babak ketiga pun dimulai. Nyaris terlihat mengerikan betapa cepatnya mereka meraih skor dalam satu babak—dalam sepuluh menit. Tetapi nampaknya tidak ada satupun orang yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Pertandingan semakin sengit, suasana memanas. Kuroko telah kembali digantikan oleh Kise, dan kini, sang model tengah adu cepat dengan sang _deceiver_. Keduanya bergerak ke sana dan kemari, berebut bola dengan kecepatan yang nyaris diluar kemampuan manusia.

Mata keemasan milik Kano kemudian berubah warna menjadi merah membara—sewarna dengan milik Seto yang berdiri di antara Aomine dan Midorima—dan mendadak, pemuda dengan seringai permanen tersebut telah berada di belakang Kise, berlari menuju ring Teiko.

Sorak-sorai dari penonton mengeras, seluruh mata mengikuti gerakan Kano yang melempar bola ke arah Shintaro demi menghindari tangan Murasakibara yang berusaha menangkap bola basket itu. Kano tertawa, mendelik kepada Shintaro agar sang sulung Kisaragi cepat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring sebelum semua orang menyadari _sihir_nya.

Shintaro melompat dan memasukkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring. Benda bulat itu masuk dengan mulus melewati cincin ring dan memantul keluar dari lapangan. Shintaro melompat turun dan membalas _high-five _dari Kano, keduanya segera berlari masuk ke dalam wilayah mereka lagi.

Akashi menatap punggung kedua pemuda yang lebih tua dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Matanya kemudian nyalang, melewati sosok Seto yang mengelap keringatnya dengan _handband_-nya dan Konoha yang tengah berdiri kaku di depan ring. Ia tahu ia melupakan sesuatu, sensasinya mirip ketika ia berusaha mencari Kuroko diluar lapangan.

Sang kapten tentu tak melewatkan perubahan warna emas menjadi merah di dalam iris Kano, tentu saja tidak. Ia juga tidak melewatkan peristiwa dimana Murasakibara berhenti selama sepersekian detik seolah sang pemuda berambut ungu bingung akan sesuatu, tentu saja tidak. Yang ia lewatkan hanyalah Kido yang menghilang—sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Peluit kembali ditiup, dan permainan kembali dilanjutkan.

Sedetik setelah bola dilempar dan mendarat di tangan Shintaro, bola tersebut mendadak menghilang. Dan Akashi serta rekan-rekannya harus mengerjap untuk memastikan bahwa bola berwarna oranye cerah tersebut benar-benar _menghilang _dari tangan Shintaro.

Suara hantaman antara bola dan papan yang membatasi ring terdengar, diikuti suara pantulan bola yang menjauh. Semua mata dengan cepat memandang bola yang kini menggelinding keluar lapangan dengan tanpa dosanya. Tak ada yang tak terpana, kecuali para anggota Mekakushi yang sudah tahu siapa dibalik lemparan yang eksistensinya tak terdeteksi itu.

Ketika Kido bilang di babak ketiga mereka harus menggunakan kekuatan secara penuh, ternyata gadis berambut hijau itu serius.

Peluit kembali ditiup, tim Mekakushi memimpin.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

*****Akashi belum mengenal nama anggota Mekakushi, dia kira Kido laki-laki karena memang seharusnya begitu dan Akashi belum sempat melihat wajah Kido baik-baik.

**Bagi Kano, warna rambut Kuroko itu antara putih dan biru, jadi dia bilangnya 'biru enggak niat' karena warna biru bukan, tetapi warna putih juga bukan.

**Bacotan Azu :**

Halo, halo, halo~ Kembali lagi bersama Azu! Sepertinya Azu lagi-lagi ketagihan bikin ini sehingga mengulur waktu, tetapi Azu janji chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir kok, serius! Azu masih punya Monochrome dan Kiseki Change! yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan, Aru sudah marah-marah tentang LCN juga, huft.

Jadi tim Mekakushi memimpin, siapa di sini yang mendukung Mekakushi? Tepuk tangan! *kemudian hening*

Ahem, sepertinya kemunculan Teiko dan Mekakushi agak gak seimbang ya? Azu bingung, dan apa itu Murasakibara dan Konoha, mereka muncul dikit banget. Well, highlight chapter ini cuma Kano-Kise dan Shintaro-Aomine serta Akashi, sih, jadi sisanya hanya jadi cameo. Dan Hibiya sama Momo bahkan sama sekali gak nongol, maaf—oke, sekarang waktunya membalas review anon~

Untuk **Akiyama Seira**, terima kasih sudah mereview! Waduh, sepertinya Konoha vs Murasakibara harus diundur dulu ya, sebenarnya Azu bingung mereka mau ngapain(?). Azu akan coba tulis pertarungan mereka di chapter berikutnya. Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini~ Yang kedua, untuk **Kana **mungkin tidak akan ada ya, karena ini multichapter singkat, jadi mustahil masukin romance ... maaf, tetapi akan saya usahakan. Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini!

Dan yang terakhir, untuk **Guest **itu Kuroko ikut main kan? *nunjuk nunjuk* Yang menang masih rahasia~ Semoga anda menikmati chapter ini!

Chapter berikutnya adalah babak keempat, babak terakhir! Semoga Azu bisa memunculkan Momoi dan Momo, dan pertarungan antara Kido serta Kuroko yang tertunda di chapter ini.

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
